Happy Smash Days
by FireXInsanity
Summary: This is the insane story of the daily lives of the Smashers! Will anyone be able to live a day in peace? Probably not.


It was a beautiful, sunny day in the wonderful world of Nintendo! The birds were singing, the Yoshis were eating the apples from the apple trees. It was surely one of the best days the Smash Mansion have seen in a very long time. So great the day was that Master Hand decided to cancel all matches for the day so the Smashers could go enjoy the day!

In the mansion awoke everyone's favorite green clad plumber, Luigi! "LUUUUUUIIIIIIIGIIIIII!" Luigi exclaimed as he jumped out of bed, full of energy. Luigi made his bed, folding his green blanket in a neat, crisp fold. He then waddled over to his bathroom. He glanced over to his mirror over his sink. His mirror started crying and cracked itself, Luigi is a very ugly person.

Luigi then pointed to the above paragraph. "Hey that's not true, I had like 93 girlfriends!" Luigi lied.

"That's not true" I said in my super sexy godlike voice. "Don't you ever lie to me ever again or you will go into the chamber of shame again." Luigi then fell into a fetal position and started crying like the little wimp he is.

"O Great and Powerful Lord FireXInsanity, why do you hate me so!?" Luigi asked me.

"I don't hate you actually, I-I love y-you, L-Luigi-chan! You are so sexy kawaii!" I squeaked. Luigi looked up, eyes still holding tears that were ready to fall.

"R-really, you think I am actually sexy kawaii!?" Luigi asked eyes getting watery.

"No, now stop that, you are kinda creeping me out bro!" I roared, then I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

After crying for another 20 seconds. Luigi took a long, cold shower. After the shower Luigi left his room and went to the dining room where all the Smashers went to eat during meals. Luigi kicked open the giant wooden doors. "LUIGI HAS ARRIVED!" Luigi announced loudly. Everyone turned around to face him and everyone's jaw dropped to the floor when they discovered that Luigi was in his birthday suit.

The whole dining room was filled with screams of agony and pain. "My eyes my super AWESOME eyes!" Captain Falcon screamed. Falco jumped out of the window and flew to the sun to end his pain and suffering.

Luigi blushed heavily and then struck a super sexy pose! He thrusted his waist out and put his hands behind his head and turned his head sideways. Every girl on the face of Nintendo melted . Then a golden light started to radiate off of Luigi and it destroyed the mansion. "Oopsie!" Luigi chuckled.

Master Hand then flew in the scene and made a dramatic face. Don't ask me how he did it, he just did. "Luigi! You green, sweaty, thingamajig!" Master hand roared "You destroyed my mansion, do you have any idea how much time and money I put into this house, well do ya punk?"

Luigi cowered in fear in front of Master Hand and wept. "I spent 2 smash coins and it took me seconds to create it." The giant floating hand explained happily. He then snapped himself and the mansion was fixed. Yay. He snapped himself again and bought everyone back to life. Huzzah! He flew off happily whistling a tune.

Luigi then went to sit with his older, shorter, fatter and uglier brother, Mario. "Hey-a bro, what's up?" Luigi greeted as he sat next to his brother.

Mario's head turned around while his body stayed perfectly still. "Its-a me, Mario!" Mario said. Mario then hissed at Luigi and spat on him. Luigi laughed a heartly laugh and wiped a tear of joy from his eye.

"I love you, Mario!" Luigi said as he hugged Mario tightly.

Mario then spinkicked Luigi off of him. "Dude! I love you man but I can't let you be doing that man c'mon!"

Samus then ran past him and kicked his family jewels. "Dammit! My family jewels!" Luigi screamed as he looked at the collection of pearls, diamonds, and emeralds that were smashed to tiny little pieces, kind of like Luigi's hopes, dreams and self esteem. Luigi cried again for the rest of the day.

THE END

**Well that was Chapter 1! Tell me what you thought of it and if you want more, thank you for reading!**


End file.
